sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ \Αίγυπτος
Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' ο Αυλητής Ptolemy thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 1ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Πτολεμαίος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Βασιλέας της Αιγύπτου (80 - 58 & 55 - 51 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Πτολεμαίος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πόλεμος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Λαγίδες. - Πατέρας: Πτολεμαίος Θ' ο Λάθυρος - Μητέρα: Κλεοπάτρα Δ' η Φιλάδελφος (?) - Σύζυγος: Κλεοπάτρα ΣΤ' η Τρύφαινα - Τέκνα: * Βερενίκη Δ' η Σφετερίστρια * Κλεοπάτρα Ζ' η Μεγάλη * Αρσινόη Δ' η Ατυχής * Πτολεμαίος ΙΓ' ο Θεός * Πτολεμαίος ΙΔ' ο Παίς * Κλεοπάτρα ΣΤα' η Νέα Τρύφαινα, η Ασαφής Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, είναι: Ο 'Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' Αυλητής ' ( 117 – 51 π.Χ. ) ήταν ο δωδέκατος βασιλέας της Αιγύπτου. Ήταν γιος του Πτολεμαίου Θ' του Λάθυρου και άγνωστης μητέρας, κατά μια εκδοχή της Κλεοπάτρας Δ'. Βασίλεψε κατά την περίοδο 80 – 58 π.Χ. και μετά από μια σύντομη διακοπή κατά την περίοδο 55 – 51 π.Χ. οπότε και πέθανε. Ο επίσημος τίτλος του ήταν Πτολεμαίος Νέος Διόνυσος Θεός Φιλοπάτωρ Φιλάδελφος, ωστόσο έμεινε γνωστός ως «ο Αυλητής» ή «ο Νόθος». Άνοδος στο Θρόνο Μετά τη δολοφονία του |Πτολεμαίου ΙΑ' Αλεξάνδρου από τον Αλεξανδρινό όχλο, το κράτος βρέθηκε σε δυσμενή κατάσταση καθώς δεν υπήρχαν πλέον νόμιμοι απόγονοι του Πτολεμαίου Α', με εξαίρεση την Κλεοπάτρα Σελήνη Α' και τους πρίγκιπες των Σελευκιδών που έφεραν Πτολεμαϊκό αίμα. Η λύση στην οποία κατέληξαν ήταν δύο υιοί του Πτολεμαίου Θ' Λάθυρου από μια παλλακίδα. Καθώς η πλήρωση του θρόνου ήταν επείγον ζήτημα προτού επεμβεί η Ρώμη, ο ένας ονομάστηκε βασιλέας της Αιγύπτου και ο δεύτερος έλαβε στην Κύπρο, (ως Πτολεμαίος Δ' της Κύπρου). Η μητέρα των δύο τέκνων είναι άγνωστη, όπως και η καταγωγή της, αν και το γεγονός ότι οι Αλεξανδρινοί δέχθηκαν το γιο της ως διάδοχο αφήνει μια υπόνοια ότι καταγόταν από αριστοκρατική ελληνική οικογένεια. Ο Κικέρων αναφέρει πως όταν κλήθηκε να ανέβει στο θρόνο ο Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' ήταν ένα αγόρι στη Συρία. Πιθανολογείται ότι όταν παλαιότερα είχε σταλεί ο μετέπειτα φαραώ Πτολεμαίος ΙΑ' στην Κω, μαζί του βρισκόταν και τα δύο νόθα αγόρια του Πτολεμαίου Θ', όπου και αιχμαλωτίστηκαν από το Μιθριδάτη ΣΤ' τον Ευπάτορα του Πόντου το 88 π.Χ. Αυτό ίσως να αποτελεί εξήγηση του γιατί ο Αππιανός υποστήριξε ότι οι δύο κόρες του Μιθριδάτη νυμφεύθηκαν το βασιλέα της Αιγύπτου και της Κύπρου. Ωστόσο αυτό το γεγονός είναι δύσκολο να τοποθετηθεί κάπου ιστορικά. Ένα πιθανό σενάριο είναι να ήθελε εξαρχής ο Μιθριδάτης να ανεβάσει στο θρόνο τα δύο αγόρια, ως αντιπολίτευση της Ρώμης και του δικού της εκλεκτού, του Πτολεμαίου ΙΑ', οπότε ένας λογικός τρόπος να τους δέσει με τα δικά του συμφέροντα να ήταν ο γάμος με τις κόρες του. Όπως και να έγιναν τα πράγματα, κατά την άνοδό του στο θρόνο ο Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' νυμφεύθηκε την Κλεοπάτρα Τρύφαινα, γνωστή ως Κλεοπάτρα Ε', η καταγωγή της οποίας δεν είναι εξακριβωμένη. Επρόκειτο μάλλον για αδελφή του από τον ίδιο πατέρα ή εξαδέλφη του και κόρη του Πτολεμαίου Ι' Αλέξανδρου Η άνοδος του Πτολεμαίου στο θρόνο σήμανε ρήξη στις σχέσεις της Αλεξάνδρειας με τη Ρώμη. Οι Ρωμαίοι αρνήθηκαν να αναγνωρίσουν το νέο βασιλέα. Στη Ρώμη εμφανίστηκε ένα επίσημο έγγραφο το οποίο υποστηρίχθηκε ότι αποτελούσε τη διαθήκη και τελευταία επιθυμία του Πτολεμαίου ΙΑ', στην οποία, όπως στο παρελθόν έκαναν ο Άτταλος Γ' της Περγάμου και ο Πτολεμαίος Γ' ο Απίων, κληροδοτούσε το βασίλειό του στη Ρώμη. Παράλληλα το 75 π.Χ. έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους και άλλοι διεκδικητές του αιγυπτιακού θρόνου. Ήταν τα τέκνα ή εγγόνια της Κλεοπάτρας Σελήνης Α'. Πράγματι η μητέρα τους ήταν το μοναδικό νόμιμο μέλος της δυναστείας που παρέμενε στη ζωή, και οι γιοι της θεώρησαν ότι ενδεχομένως η Ρώμη θα υποστήριζε τα δικαιώματά τους. Εν τούτοις, τα πράγματα δεν έγιναν έτσι. Τη Ρώμη συνέφερε να υπάρχει στον Αλεξανδρινό θρόνο ένας βασιλιάς περιορισμένης αναγνώρισης, τον οποίο και θα μπορούσαν να αντικαταστήσουν όποτε το έκριναν σκόπιμο, παρά ένας βασιλέας που θα συνένωνε τα δύο Ελληνιστικά κράτη της Αιγύπτου και της Συρίας. Τα αγόρια απέτυχαν στη Ρώμη παρά τις αξιόλογες προσπάθειές τους και έπεσαν μάλιστα θύματα κλοπής στη Σικελία, ενώ επέστρεφαν στην πατρίδα τους. Ο Κίνδυνος της Ρώμης Όπως είχαν τα πράγματα στη Ρώμη, τα πάντα μπορούσαν να εξασφαλιστούν με τη δωροδοκία. Για να διατηρήσει την εξουσία του ο Αυλητής έπρεπε να διαθέτει σημαντικό ποσό των εσόδων του κράτους για την εξαγορά Ρωμαίων ευγενών και πολιτικών. Η Ρώμη, αν και δεν άσκησε πίεση ώστε να προσαρτήσει την Αίγυπτο στις επαρχίες της, την κράτησε σε αδυναμία και αστάθεια. Ενδεικτικό είναι ότι και χρηματιζόμενοι Ρωμαίοι, που παραλάμβαναν τα χρήματα του Αυλητή, δεν του έτρεφαν καμία εκτίμηση. Στη Ρώμη, η κατάκτηση της Αιγύπτου ήταν μια ιδέα που φώλιαζε για καιρό στο μυαλό του δημοκρατικού κόμματος. Το κόμμα των ευγενών αντιστεκόταν σθεναρά στην προοπτική να καταλήξουν τα πλούτη της Αιγύπτου στο αντίπαλο στρατόπεδο και φυσικά όχι από ευαισθησία για τη διατήρηση της ελευθερίας της Αιγύπτου. Αυτή την εποχή, ο Πομπήιος ο Μέγας συνέθλιβε το Μιθριδάτη ΣΤ' και τον Τιγράνη Β' κατακτώντας τις Ποντιακές κτήσεις στη Μικρά Ασία και τις πρώην κτήσεις των Σελευκιδών στη Συρία, τις οποίες ο Τιγράνης είχε για σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα προσαρτήσει στην Αρμενία. Το 64 π.Χ. ο Πομπηίος μετατρέπει τη Συρία σε Ρωμαϊκή Επαρχία. Ο Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' έστειλε ένα σώμα από 8.000 ιππείς να βοηθήσουν τον Πομπηίο να κατακτήσει την Παλαιστίνη. Οι Αλεξανδρινοί, που θυμούνταν την εποχή που η Παλαιστίνη άνηκε στην Αίγυπτο, έδειξαν σημεία δυσαρέσκειας. Ο φόβος όμως μιας ενδεχόμενης εισβολής της Ρώμης τους απέτρεψε από το να επαναστατήσουν. Ο Διόδωρος ο Σικελιώτης που επισκέφτηκε την Αίγυπτο γύρω στο 60 π.Χ. αναφέρει ότι εκείνη την εποχή οι επισκέπτες από την Ιταλία ετύγχαναν μεγάλης προσοχής από φόβο μήπως κάποιο περιστατικό οδηγούσε σε διπλωματικό επεισόδιο και πόλεμο με τη Ρώμη. Ωστόσο, ο Διόδωρος ήταν μάρτυρας ενός περιστατικού όπου ένας Ρωμαίος που σκότωσε μια γαλή θανατώθηκε από το πλήθος (ο θρησκευτικός φανατισμός των Αιγυπτίων υπερέβαινε τις όποιες πολιτικές ανησυχίες. Η Απώλεια της Κύπρου Το 59 π.Χ., ο Ιούλιος Καίσαρ, επικεφαλής των δημοκρατικών, κατά τα φαινόμενα σχεδίαζε την κατάκτηση της Αιγύπτου ως μέρος των πολιτικών του σχεδίων. Ωστόσο ο Πτολεμαίος κατάφερε, καταβάλλοντας το τεράστιο ποσό των 6.000 ταλάντων να εξαγοράσει την υποστήριξη του Καίσαρα. Ο τελευταίος πέρασε ένα νόμο βάσει του οποίου ο Πτολεμαίος Αυλητής αναγνωρίστηκε ως βασιλέας της Αιγύπτου και, με μια νέα συνθήκη, ένας από τους συμμάχους και φίλους του ρωμαϊκού λαού (amici et socii populi Romani). Η συνθήκη αυτή όμως δεν ανέφερε την Κύπρο, όπου βασίλευε ο αδελφός του, Πτολεμαίος Δ' (από το 80 π.Χ.) Το 58 π.Χ. ο τριβούνος Κλαύδιος, υποστηρικτής του Καίσαρα, πέρασε νόμο βάσει του οποίου Κύπρος ανακηρυσσόταν Ρωμαϊκή Επαρχία και ο Μάρκος Κάτων απεστάλη να αναγκάσει το βασιλέα να παραχωρήσει την εξουσία του. Η Ρώμη δεν είχε νόμιμη δικαιολογία για αυτή την πράξη, εκτός από το γεγονός ότι ο βασιλέας της Κύπρου ήταν βαθύπλουτος. Σε αντάλλαγμα του προσφέρθηκε από τον Κάτωνα η αναγόρευσή του σε αρχιερέα του Ναού της Αφροδίτης στην Πάφο. Ο βασιλέας προτίμησε τελικά να αυτοκτονήσει και όλα του τα πλούτη μεταφέρθηκαν στη Ρώμη. Η απώλεια της Κύπρου ήταν μεγάλη απώλεια για την Αίγυπτο και εξαγρίωσε τους Αλεξανδρινούς, οι οποίοι επιπρόσθετα καταλόγισαν στον Πτολεμαίο ΙΒ' την εγκατάλειψη του αδελφού του. Από την άλλη, τα ποσά που πληρώνονταν για δωροδοκίες οδήγησαν σε οικονομική στενότητα τη χώρα και σε υποτίμηση του νομίσματός της. Το 58 π.Χ. ο Πτολεμαίος μετέβη στη Ρώμη για να διαμαρτυρηθεί ότι ο λαός του ήταν στα πρόθυρα της εξέγερσης και ζήτησε από το Ρωμαϊκό στρατό να τον βοηθήσει στο να εξασφαλίσει τη θέση του. Τότε ο Κάτων ταπείνωσε το βασιλέα υποδεχόμενος με κυνισμό τον επισκέπτη του στο αποχωρητήριο. Η Απώλεια του Θρόνου Πίσω στην Αλεξάνδρεια διέμενε η οικογένεια του Αυλητή που δεν τον είχε συνοδέυσει στη Ρώμη. Ο λαός αναγνώριζε ως κυβερνήτες τη |Βερενίκη Δ', κόρη του Αυλητή, και την Κλεοπάτρα Ε' την Τρύφαινα, τη σύζυγό του (ή μια κόρη του με το ίδιο όνομα κατά μια εκδοχή). Όπως και να έχει η τελευταία πέθανε αφήνοντας τη νεαρή Βερενίκη μόνη βασίλισσα. Από το 58 μέχρι και το τέλος του 57 π.Χ. ο Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' παρέμεινε στη Ρώμη ή σε εξοχική βίλα του Πομπήιου, απασχολημένος με δωροδοκίες και υποσχέσεις σε συγκλητικούς. Κατηγορήθηκε επίσης ότι διέταξε την εξόντωση μιας ομάδας απεσταλμένων από την Αλεξάνδρεια. Αποκομμένος από τα πλούτη του βασιλείου του αναγκάστηκε να δανείζεται και να χρεώνεται σε Ρωμαίους χρηματοδότες. Τελικά το 57 π.Χ. αποφασίστηκε να παρέμβει η Ρώμη ώστε ο Πτολεμαίος να επιστρέψει στο θρόνο του, όμως δεν πάρθηκε απόφαση σχετικά με το ποιος θα αναλάβει την αποστολή καθώς οι αντιμαχόμενες παρατάξεις βρισκόταν σε αναβρασμό. Τελικά ο Πτολεμαίος αποφάσισε πως θα ήταν καλύτερο να φύγει από την πόλη, και έτσι βρέθηκε στην Έφεσο, στο Ναό της Αρτέμιδος. Τις ελπίδες του στήριξε ο Aulus Gabinius, προσκείμενος στον Πομπηίο, αφού του υποσχέθηκε 10.000 τάλαντα. Στο μεταξύ οι Αλεξανδρινοί προσπάθησαν να παρεμποδίσουν την επιστροφή του Πτολεμαίου ΙΒ' ανευρίσκοντας έναν νέο σύζυγο κατάλληλο για τη νεαρή τους βασίλισσα. Προσπάθησαν πρώτα με δύο πρίγκιπες των Σελευκιδών. Ο πρώτος ήταν γιος της Κλεοπάτρας Σελήνης Α', που πιθανώς ήταν ο νεότερος από τους δύο αδελφούς που μερικά έτη ενεωρίτερα διεκδίκησαν τα δικαιώματά του στη Ρώμη. Ωστόσο απέθανε όσο οι διαπραγματεύσεις βρίσκονταν σε εξέλιξη. Κατόπιν, οι προσπάθειες στράφηκαν σε έναν εγγονό του Αντίοχου Η' του Γρυπού και της Τρύφαινας, Φίλιππος ο Φιλορρωμαίος και τον οποίο ο Gabinius απέτρεψε από το να ανταποκριθεί στην πρόσκληση. Κατόπιν, οι Αλεξανδρινοί προσκάλεσαν τον Σέλευκο Ζ' τον Κυβιοσάκτη, που υποστήριξε ότι συνδεόταν με κάποιο τρόπο με το βασιλικό οίκο, ίσως από την μεριά των Σελευκιδών βασιλέων. Όταν έκανε την εμφάνισή του, αποδείχτηκε ότι είχε τόσο αποτρόπαια εμφάνιση και συμπεριφορά, που οι Αλεξανδρινοί τον ονόμασαν Κυβιοσάκτη, δηλαδή έμπορα αλμυρών ιχθύων. Κατά συνέπεια, η Βερενίκη, μετά από μερικές ημέρες αποφάσισε να διατάξει το στραγγαλισμό του. Κατόπιν ήρθε στο προσκήνιο ο |Αρχέλαος. Ο πατέρας του, που έφερε το ίδιο όνομα, ήταν ένας από τους αρχιστράτηγους του Μιθριδάτη και πέρασε στο Ρωμαϊκό στρατόπεδο πριν τον τελευταίο Μιθριδατικό πόλεμο. Ο νεαρός Αρχέλαος υποστήριξε πως στην πραγματικότητα ήταν γιος του ίδιου του Μιθριδάτη και κατ’ επέκταση μακρινός συγγενής των Πτολεμαίων. Ο ίδιος ο Πομπηίος του είχε δώσει μια καλή θέση στον Πόντο. Το χειμώνα του 56/5 π.Χ. ο Αρχέλαος έφθασε στην Αίγυπτο, συζεύχθηκε τη Βερενίκη και ανέβηκε στο θρόνο. Επιστροφή στην Αίγυπτο Την άνοιξη του 55 π.Χ. ο Gabinius εισέβαλε στην Αίγυπτο, έχοντας μαζί του τον Πτολεμαίο ΙΒ'. Αρχηγός του ιππικού του ήταν ο Μάρκος Αντώνιος. Ο Αρχέλαος προσπάθησε να πολεμήσει αλλά ο στρατός του δεν τον υπάκουσε και ο ίδιος έπεσε στο πεδίο της μάχης. Ο Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' Αυλητής εγκαταστάθηκε και πάλι στο θρόνο της Αιγύπτου χάρις στο Ρωμαϊκό στρατό. Μια από τις πρώτες πράξεις του Πτολεμαίου μετά την επιστροφή του ήταν η θανάτωση της κόρης του Βερενίκης Δ' που υπονόμευσε την εξουσία του. Του απέμειναν τέσσερα ακόμη τέκνα: το μεγαλύτερο ήταν η θυγατέρα του (δεκατεσσάρων ετών) Κλεοπάτρα Ζ'. Ακόμη μια άλλη κόρη με το όνομα Αρσινόη Δ', ένα με τέσσερα χρόνια νεότερη και δύο γιους με το όνομα Πτολεμαίος, περίπου έξι και τεσσάρων ετών αντίστοιχα. Αργότερα φημολογήθηκε ότι η Κλεοπάτρα, ήδη από την πρώτη τους γνωριμία, έκανε εντύπωση στο νεαρό αξιωματικό του ιππικού, τον Μάρκο Αντώνιο. Όμως, η πρωτοβουλία του διοικητή της Συρίας να επέμβει στρατιωτικά στην Αίγυπτο, έξω από τη δικαιοδοσία του, προκάλεσε δυσαρέσκεια στην Ρώμη. Ο Gabinius τελικά κλήθηκε να πληρώσει ένα πρόστιμο 10.000 ταλάντων και εξορίστηκε το 54 π.Χ. Όπως και να είχαν τα πράγματα όμως, στην Αίγυπτο είχε αφήσει ισχυρή δύναμη να προστατεύει το θρόνο του Πτολεμαίου ΙΒ'. Αυτή ήταν και η εποχή που άρχισαν να κατατρέχουν τον Πτολεμαίο οι Ρωμαίοι δανειστές του, ιδιαίτερα κάποιος Rabirius Postumus. Για να ξεπληρώσει τον τελευταίο, ο βασιλέας του χάρισε τον τίτλο του διοικητή που διαχειριζόταν τα οικονομικά του βασιλείου. Η στρατιωτική δύναμη που είχε εγκατασταθεί στην Αίγυπτο σε συνδυασμό με την οικονομική αφαίμαξη της Αιγύπτου από έναν Ρωμαίο, προκάλεσαν μεγάλη δυσαρέσκεια στο λαό που θεώρησε αυτή την κατάσταση όχι μικρότερη συμφορά από την καθαρή κατάκτηση της χώρας. Πριν ολοκληρωθεί το έτος, λαϊκή επανάσταση έδιωξε τον Rabirius Postumus, ο οποίος όμως είχε προλάβει να μεταφέρει μεγάλα χρηματικά ποσά έξω από τη χώρα. Τελικά δικάστηκε στη Ρώμη από την αντίπαλη φατρία και την υπεράσπισή του ανέλαβε ο Κικέρων. Θάνατος και Διαδοχή Ο Πτολεμαίος ΙΒ' δεν έζησε για πολλά έτη μετά από την αποκατάστασή του. Απέθανε την άνοιξη ή στις αρχές του θέρους του 51 π.Χ., σε ηλικία μόλις 44 (ή 45) ετών. Λίγο πριν τον θάνατό του όρισε την κόρη του Κλεοπάτρα Ζ' συμβασίλισσά του. Στη διαθήκη του όρισε εκείνη και τον αδελφό της Πτολεμαίο ΙΓ' βασιλείς. Για να προστατεύσει το δικαίωμά τους αυτό όρισε εκτελεστές της διαθήκης τους Ρωμαίους. Χρονολόγιο Υποσημειώσεις Argues for an alternate genealogy of the later Ptolemies based on the same data as conventional reconstructions. Major proposals are: (a) Cleopatra V can be identified with the anonyma daughter of Ptolemy X and Berenice III (b) Ptolemy XII can be identified as the son of Ptolemy IX who was eponymous priest in 109, whose mother was, nominally, Cleopatra Selene ; his "illegitimacy" was because his biological mother was Cleopatra IV, whose marriage to Ptolemy IX violated dynastic norms © Cleopatra Selene was the mother of Ptolemy XI. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Λαγίδες * Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος * Ελληνιστική Εποχή Βιβλιογραφία * Alan K. Bowman, "Egypt after the Pharaohs", 332 BC - AD 642 (1986 London) * Günther Hölbl, "Geschichte des Ptolemäerreiches" (1994 Darmstadt) * J. G. Manning, "The Last Pharaohs - Egypt Under the Ptolemies", 305-30 BC, 2009 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * www.livius.org http://www.livius.org/ps-pz/ptolemies/ptolemy_xii_auletes.html * Βιογραφία από τον Christopher Bennett http://www.tyndale.cam.ac.uk/Egypt/ptolemies/ptolemy_xii.htm * The House of Ptolemy, by E. R. Bevan http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Gazetteer/Places/Africa/Egypt/_Texts/BEVHOP/12*.html Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου XXXIII Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 1ου Αιώνα π.Χ.